Cause and Effect
by Misbegotten Misfit
Summary: A group of younger students come from Domino City to Duel Academy to watch Daichi (Bastion) and Judai (Jaden) in a duel sent up by Professor Chronos (Doctor Crowler).


**This was just a dumb school assignment i did. We were suppose to write about anything in any way, but we had to explain Cause and Effect, so i noticed while watching Yu-Gi-Oh! GX again that dueling has alot of Cause and Effect in it, and that's what i wrote about. I used the japanese names here, so Cronos is Crowler, Daichi is Bastion, and Judai is Jaden.**

**Cause and Effect: Dueling**

Judai and Daichi walked down the hall to Professor Chronos's office. They had been called there for an unknown reason, only being told that "Chronos had requested them specifically."

Neither of them knew what this was about and it bothered both of them. Judai assumed it was about his sleeping in class again, but Daichi reasoned that if it were about his sleeping in class then Daichi wouldn't need to be there. Judai lace his fingers behind his head and asked, "So what do you think it could be?"

Daichi looked at him as they reached the door to their location, "I'm not certain, but it might be about a duel."

Judai hummed thoughtfully as they walked into the office. Chronos sat at his desk looking through some paperwork. He looked up at the two teens when he heard the 'woosh' of the automatic door. Quickly, he put on a smile and addressed them, "Ah, boys. I'm glad you're here. You see, I need your help with something."

Daichi raised an eyebrow, skeptical, but proceeded to ask, "What would it be that you need our help with?"

Judai piped in, "So, what is it, teach'?"

Chronos hung his head and sighed, "A teacher at the junior high in Domino City is bringing her class here for a field trip. She wants to teach them about cause and effect in dueling. And I figured…"

Daichi finished the thought, "… that we could be the duelists."

Judai looked between them, confused, "Cause and what?"

"Cause and Effect," Daichi explained, "'Cause' being an action and 'Effect' being the result of that action."

"Huh?" was the response he received from the other teen.

Daichi sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. _How am I going to…? _And then it came to him, "Take dueling as an example. Your opponent attacks you with a monster and you activate a trap card, negating the attack. There are several examples of cause and effect in that move alone. One would be that your opponent attacks, the cause, and the effect is you use a trap card."

Judai rubbed the back of his head and smiled, "Oh! I get it!"

Professor Chronos smiled, delighted, "Wondeful! You two shall duel and explain to the junior high students as they watch! Marvelous. I'm so glad I came up with it. "

When the younger students arrived at the island they were guided to the dueling arena and took their seats. Their teacher sat in the front row next to Chronos and watched two boys take the stage. One wore yellow and had a serious look about him. The other was in red and seemed care-free and happy. Chronos turned to her with a smile, "I chose these two specifically for this. Daichi is calm and calculating, a genius, and Judai is the best duelist our school has."

The teacher smiled, pushing her long hair back, "I look forward to seeing this."

Judai and Daichi's duel disks activated and they said at the same time, "Duel!"

And so it began. Daichi was serious, "I'll go! I draw!" and he drew his card. Glanceing at it he putting it in the monster zone on his duel disk, "I summon my Hydrogeddon is Attack mode! Then I lay two face downs and end my turn."

"Alright! My move!" Judai said, smiling. He drew a card and announced, "I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode! Next I'll use my Polymerization Spell Card to fuse him with Burstinatrix from my hand to call out Flame Wingman!"

Avian and Burstinatrix disappeared into the polymerization swirl and a beast took their place that was green and red and had dragon's head for a right arm. Judai smiled, "How 'bout we get this lesson started! Wingman, attack Hydrogeddon! That's the cause!"

Flame Wingman flew toward the beast and it exploded into pixels and disappeared. Daichi smirked, "And now for the effect! I activate my face down card, Meteor of Destruction! So you take 1000 points of damage!"

As Daichi said this a holographic meteor appeared and started barreling toward Judai. He stared at it, wide-eyed, as it crashed down on him. Then it vanished and his Life Points dropped from 4000 to 3000. Judai smiled, "This is getting good! I'll throw down a couple a face downs and end my turn!"

It was Daichi's turn now and he drew his card, "I draw! And I summon another Hyrogeddon!"

The Hydrogeddon took the field, but Daichi wasn't finished, "Now I use Call of The Haunted to bring my first Hydrogeddon back to that field! And I'll use Double Summon to bring out my Oxygeddon! Get ready for this effect! By playing my spell card, Bonding – H20, I can sacrifice my two Hydrogeddons and my Oxygeddon to summon my Water Dragon! Dragon, Attack his Wingman! "

"Not so fast, Daichi! To your cause I have this Effect! I activate my trap card, Negate Attack! This cards stops your attack and ends your battle phase, so my Wingman is safe!"

The dragon stopped mid-attack and returned to its spot. Since Daichi was holding no more cards in his hand to play it was Judai's turn. He drew and said, "I activate my Pot of Greed spell card! This allows me to draw two more cards." He drew, "There's my cause, now let's get on with the effect! I drew the field spell, Fusion Gate, and now I'm gonna play it!"

A paneled came out from the end of the duel disk and Judai placed the card inside, the paneled retracting back into the disk. He continued, "With this card I don't need Polymerization to fuse monsters, so I fuse my Flame Wingman with my Elemental Hero Sparkman to form Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!"

Daichi smiled, "That was a good move, but your Flare Wingman still has less Attack points than my Water Dragon."

Judai smirked this time and said, "That's why I play this, my Skyscraper field spell!"

The panel opened once more and Judai replaced the "Fusion Gate" card with the "Skyscraper" card. Immidiately this caused buildings to spring from the ground until the formed a city on the field. Judai continued his explanation, "The effect of my Skyscraper field spell gives my Shining Flare Wingman 1000 extra attack points since his original attack points are lower than your Water Dragon's, making him stronger than your dragon! Attack the Water Dragon!"

Shining Flare Wingman attacked and destroyed the Water Dragon, bringing down Daichi's Life Points.

"And now, Water Dragon's attack points are dealt to you as damage!"

Flare Wingman dealt the damage and Daichi's Life Points dropped to zero. The duel was over. Judai pointed his first two fingers at Daichi and said, "That's game!"

Daichi smiled, "And a good game it was. I look forward to dueling you again."

Judai nodded and smiled back, "Me too. I had a lot of fun!"


End file.
